


Of Ghosts And Roommates

by Zesraer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesraer/pseuds/Zesraer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly 20 years have passed since the Second Great Wizarding War, and a new crop of students is attending Hogwarts with a new batch of professors trying to manage all the young magically inclined. Divergence from the epilogue of the seventh book, but some aspects remain the same. Original Character heavy, rated mature for possible future developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ghosts And Roommates

_ “Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever. ”   
― Aleksandar Hemon, The Lazarus Project _

_ "Of all the things you choose in life, you don't get to choose what your nightmares are. You don't pick them; they pick you."   
― John Irving _

 

* * *

 

 

Sagitta woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. Again. She mentally thanked her foresight to set up a silencing barrier around the perimeter of her room. Headmaster Nikov had recommended it after Professor Lowe’s Potion for Dreamless Sleep stopped working months ago. She had almost gone to request more but Mikhail had told her that Professor had already brewed her the strongest strength tolerable for a young witch, any stronger dose would kill her. In fact Professor Lowe had been worried about this dose but he had convinced her to brew it any way. So when the dreams returned and stayed, Headmaster Nikov unfortunately had to reprimand the young Professor Lestrange for not casting the silencing barrier earlier, for her nightly terrors had begun to wake students, and unlike summer holiday it was interfering with the studies of her students. That made the night terrors a serious matter that needed to be addressed. Hence the barrier, which allowed the students to sleep while they tried to solve the problem of the sleepless Professor.

 

It was morning when Sagitta was called to Headmaster Nikov’s office, which she entered hesitantly, knowing that a summons so early in the morning rarely boded well.

“Good morning Sagitta,” were the first words out of Headmaster Nikov’s mouth and Sagitta could not help but flinch slightly at her given name. Mikhail knew she preferred to go by her middle name, Navi, if he had forgone her preferences for formality this was not a friendly visit.

 

Sagitta bowed her head, “Is it though, Headmaster? Please skip the niceties, I know you have called me here for something rather serious, your behavior and formality gives you away.”

 

Mikhail gave a slight chuckle, despite the forthcoming conversation, “You have never been one to mince words Sagitta, and are as sharp as ever. I don’t know why I try to keep things from you, I couldn’t when you were a student and it is very apparent it is near impossible now. I know the dreams are still getting worse, the fact that the silencing barrier around your room has doubled in strength says as much. Have you spoken to anyone besides me about the content of the dreams? It may help you overcome them.”

 

“Tell anyone else I am dreaming the Battle of Hogwarts in eerily accurate detail? I think not, especially as it is through my aunt’s eyes. Bellatrix’s eyes, Mikhail.” Sagitta sighs, clearly resigned to the fact that even in death her aunt’s shadow seemed to fall over her, but there was also fear in her voice and it took Mikhail a moment to understand why.

 

“You haven’t dreamed the whole battle, have you?” Sagitta shakes her head, “No it has not finished yet, actually barely begun. But every night I dream a little further, see a little more of her bloody acts. I can feel her rage, her delight at killing. It feels like I am covered in it when I wake up, oily and resistant to everything. It takes me most of the day to shrug the feelings. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Sagitta,” Nikov’s voice was caring, worried for his former student and current professor. “As much as I don’t like it, perhaps you can ask Professor Lowe for another batch of Dreamless Sleep.”

 

“No, I can’t do that. The last batch was ineffective and Scott made it very clear she will not brew a stronger dose. Apparently I have already exceeded the healthy dose, the last batch ran all kinds of risks as it was. Even caring as much as she does for her friend, she will not brew anything stronger. Probably exactly for that reason, she doesn’t want to send me to Saint Mungo’s. I guess I can understand that.”

 

They sit quietly for a moment, each thinking about possible solutions, Sagitta out of concern for her students whom she had managed to keep awake through the night on several occasions due to her night terrors and Mikhail out of concern for his friend. Finally he broke the silence, “What would happen if you allowed the dream to finish?”

 

Sagitta looks at him, wide eyed in slight surprise. “I… I don’t know Sir. Quite frankly I don’t know if I could, the atrocities she performed, they are horrible. To witness, to feel, to do even in a dream. But I fear what will happen when I reach the end, I don’t want to die in a dream Mikhail. It just sounds unpleasant, and if these dreams in their incompleteness cause the reactions they do, what will their end bring?”

 

“I know you are scared, I think any in their right mind would be. Your dreams, they are not normal even in our world. I know you have been tested as a Seer and have shown no positive results, but I would swear that these were dreams indicating such. As someone who witnessed the battle, your dreams are amazingly accurate. You know details that were never published in the histories, many due to their… gruesome nature. Something is connecting your dreaming mind to that day, and I fear that the only option you may have is to complete the dream to end it, even as afraid of that outcome as you are.”

 

Sagitta gives a meek nod, trying to hide the shiver that runs through her body at the mention of completing the dream. “I suppose you are right Mikhail, these dreams are odd for anyone without Seer tendencies and I am ready for them to end. But I am still waking up in terror before even nearing the end of the battle and the conclusion we know is coming. Before her death.”

 

“Then I would recommend that you go see Scott before it gets too late, I am sure she can brew you something that will keep you sleeping throughout the entire night. But Sagitta are you sure?”

 

“I want this done tonight, so yes I am sure. I will go see Scott now, find out if she has anything that could possibly help. That is if I may be excused?” Sagitta cocks her head in question.

 

Headmaster Nikov nods, “Yes you may leave. And Sagitta, I do hope it works. I hate that I cannot fathom another solution to this problem. I am sorry. For what I know you will see. Bellatrix Lestrange was not a pleasant woman. To share a mind with her, even in a dream… it takes a strong witch to be able to overcome that. It says a great deal about you as a witch, and your loyalty to the Light that you remain yourself after all of this.”

 

“Thank you Mikhail, for knowing what to say to alleviate my fears. It is good to know someone has confidence in me even if I myself do not.” Sagitta gave a slight smile as she exited, but Mikhail noticed it did not quite reach her eyes. He sighed, the poor young witch struggled with so much, the burdens her family left her with were far more than most could bear. And yet she remained dedicated to her students, some of whom had parents who would always see her as Dark no matter what she did. He just hoped that the young Lestrange knew that she would always have a home at his school, and that she would eventually find her niche among those who accepted her.

 

Sagitta chose to head directly to Professor Lowe’s quarters after her meeting with Headmaster Nikov. She quickly made her way in the direction of the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room. As she walked down the corridor, she took note of the strong stench of vinegar, some poor Hufflepuff had either forgotten their password or some member of another house had tried to get into the common room and failed. Sagitta made a mental note to take heed of scents when she returned to the Slytherin Dungeon, just in case it was one of her own students who bungled the attempt to sneak in. She wouldn’t have her House disrespecting the Hufflepuffs, not when one of her very good friends was one. She gave a sigh, mentally hoping it hadn’t been a Slytherin and then turned to knock on the door to Scott’s quarters.

 

The door creaked open, the hinges in need of some sort of lubrication. “Navi?” Scott’s voice came from behind the door questioningly, “What are you doing here? Did you come for more Dreamless Sleep? I don’t have any right now but I can whip up a batch in a few minutes if you wait.”

 

Sagitta scuffed the toe of her boot against the floor, “Right reason Scott, just the wrong brew. Can I bug you for some Sleeping Draught? Strong, like the Dreamless Sleep.”

 

“That was approaching toxic levels Navi, you know that. I can’t in good conscience make you another potion of that strength. Even a witch as strong as you are needs to give her body a break every once in awhile.”

 

“You and I both know that you can temper down a stronger potion to make something of the appropriate strength Scott, or mix a few ingredients from something like Living Death into a regular Sleeping Draught to make it stronger. I know your abilities.” Sagitta gave the other woman a knowing glance. “I need a full night’s rest, I think I have a solution for my night terrors but in order for it to be effective I cannot wake up until my dream is over.”

“Navi… are you sure? Living Death, even in partial ingredients is not something to trifle with. It could actually put you into a permanent slumber if I mess up the dosage. And if the mix is wrong there is the possibility that Wiggenweld won’t even wake you.”

 

“Then I guess I am lucky that I know the greatest potion brewer in existence, Scott your skills even rival those of the Half-Blood Prince. There is no one I would trust more brewing this potion for me.” Sagitta gave a wink and smile and Scott blushed. Sagitta didn’t always understand her effect on the younger professor, and Scott found her smile absolutely bewitching.

 

“I suppose, but this is a one time thing. This kind of thing is dangerous, and you can’t expect your body to keep overcoming these strong doses. But I understand these dreams are really getting to you, so I will but I am brewing some Wiggenweld and Aurum Estus then you are off potions for a while, understand? Your nightly regimen has probably really messed up your liver.”

 

“Ok, no more potions after this batch. But really Aurum Estus? That’s the thick golden one right? I don’t need that, that’s a serious curative and anticurse potion. I’m not under the weather enough to warrant that!” Sagitta pouts and Scott barely manages to keep her blush from deepening, just when she thought Sagitta couldn’t get more attractive she pulls out a sexy expression like that. But she knew she had to stand firm, at least in this occasion.

 

“No, all three or nothing. I am not going to see my colleague die because she didn’t take care of herself.”

 

“Jeez Scott, melodramatic much? I hope you aren’t this way towards students. I don’t plan on dying and I know these potions are safe. But if it helps you sleep better at night, then yes I will take all three.” Sagitta gave a playful huff, showing that she had accepted Scott’s conditions. Scott let her expression soften, and tried to ignore how adorable the huff was even if it was childish.

 

“Only when it is important to me Navi. And this very much is.” Scott gave smiled, glad that Sagitta had finally conceded to listening to directions. She knew this wasn’t easy for the other woman. “You know half of the beasts you have out by the Caretaker’s cottage only listen to you. Even Hagrid can’t always control them. So for the sake of the school we need to keep you healthy.” She jokes, trying to lighten up the other woman’s features, resignation did not flatter her friend. And just as Scott had guessed, her jest resulted in a slight smile from Sagitta. Scott turns and beckons Sagitta inside her rooms, meaning to quick brew up the potions as requested. Sagitta follows, sitting down in a yellow and black chair, sinking deep into its upholstery as she waited.

 

“Ok, you win. I guess I have obligations now, don’t I? Can’t go leaving my post or my students. Gods above, I never would have thought back in school that I would ever be saying something so grown up. So responsible. Have I really gotten this boring?”

 

Scott gives a sigh and looks pointedly at the potion she is brewing. “Navi, I don’t think anyone would call you boring, ever. Case in point your ‘partial’ Living Death potion, not many wizards would brave this for a ‘good night’s sleep.’ And how many do you know who would even approach the creatures you train? Besides Hagrid. I don’t know if bringing dangerous creatures onto Hogwarts grounds would necessarily be counted as responsible.”

 

Sagitta chuckles, “Fine, you are right. I guess boring and responsible aren’t necessarily the terms to describe me, even now. But back in school? I thought I’d be traveling the world right now, and here I am teaching, already settled down at Hogwarts.”

 

“You are here because you are needed Navi, and it’s not like you aren’t seeing and studying new creatures. Anytime the Ministry has trouble with a new one, or want more information they send the creature your way for study. Very few can say that, heck didn’t you just release a breeding pair of giant eagles into the Forbidden Forest? Eagles sent by the head of Mahoutokoro and their Caretaker of all people, just as a sign of good will towards the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor here. Well more so because it was you, you are quite the well know magizoologist.”

 

“I am not necessarily sure that it was just my skill in magizoology that got me those eagles, half the time it is people trying to curry favor with the Blacks or heaven forbid the Lestranges. For whatever reason, probably old Pureblood alliances, even though I had thought we had moved passed that.”

 

“If it were Durmstrang I would agree, but Navi this is Mahoutokoro. No Dark affiliation there. You need to stop assuming the worst of everyone. Some people do see good when they look at you.” Scott retorted, holding back a sigh. She didn’t know what else she could say to convince Sagitta of the truth. So she said nothing, and focused on finishing her potion brewing.

 

They sat in silence for awhile, Scott brewing the potions, Sagitta contemplating what was said. Scott was right, she did tend to see the worst in people but could anyone blame her? Too many expected her to follow the ways of the Purebloods and her family before her. It was no wonder she had grown jaded but Scott never ceased to remind her of the fact that there was still some Light even when she was surrounded Dark.

 

After a half hour of silence, with Scott brewing and Sagitta being a pest and exploring every nook and cranny of Scott’s space while managing to get underfoot in every way possible, Scott gave a sigh and poured the final potion into a vial. “There all done, now Sagitta please stop making a nuisance of yourself and kindly stop making a mess of my space.”

 

Sagitta gave a guilty look, but acknowledged the fact that the corner she had taken to spending her time in had become quite messy with little baubles she had picked up while exploring Scott’s space as well as books she had found interesting and left partially opened scatterer all around her chosen chair. “Sorry Scott, I’m not the greatest guest am I?” She cocks her head and shoots Scott a ‘forgive me’ glance.

 

“Ya, ya. Just go back to your quarters Sagitta. It’s late and I know you are anxious to get this all over. Just be safe ok? Like I said before, this school would be a lot worse off if it lost you. If we lost you.” Scott flushes slightly, this was the closest she had come to telling Sagitta about her budding feelings. But apparently the other woman was as oblivious as always, because she didn’t acknowledge the comment or the flush. She simply flashed a smile and gave a nod as she rose gracefully from the chair.

 

“I suppose seeing as you asked so nicely.” Sagitta scoops up the three potion vials, and begins to leave. As she exits Scott’s quarters she turns, “And Scott, thank you. Truly. I promise, I will be here to bug you again tomorrow morning, no exceptions. So stop worrying. They are just dreams, they can’t hurt me.” Sagitta hid the fear she felt quite well, Scott didn’t hear the slight shiver in her voice or see the worry in her eyes. Yes she was excellent at masking her true feelings with false bravado but the dreams did scare her and she could only hope that what she was telling Scott would prove true in the light of day tomorrow morning.

 

Sagitta gave one last smile before exiting the room with a wave. She then begins the walk back to the Slytherin wing of the castle in an almost zombie like daze, lost in the thoughts of what tonight could possibly bring. Gods she would do anything for the cessation of the dreams but first she needed to get through the dream once. And what would that entail? She shivered at the thought, mindlessly walking through the hallways. Her brain registers passing students and other professors but none reach out to her to engage. Almost as an afterthought her brain registers that it is time for dinner but it wasn’t the sorting banquet so her presence was not required. Which was good, as she was in no state to attend. Let Mikhail take over the Slytherins for tonight, after all it had been his job for years. Suddenly she was jolted out of her waking dream by the sight of the door to her quarters, she had progressed through the entire school without even processing it. Sagitta waved a hand before the lock, which clicked open in recognition of her magic and entered the suite. As the door clicked shut behind her, she felt the gentle wave of magic as the silencing spell reengaged. She immediately heads for her bedroom, setting the three vials on her bedside table and shrugging off her professor’s robes. She quickly hangs them up before selecting a tank top and pair of comfy pajama pants to change into before crawling into bed.

 

Sagitta sighed, leaning back against the emerald sheets, tugging at the silver embroidery. She looked at the little vial Scott had prepared. It didn’t look like much but she knew what had gone into the potion. It just bordered on a potion of Living Death but was still safe enough to be a Sleeping Draught. Scott was one of the few who could brew it. Sagitta took the small vial, and threw it back without hesitation, grimacing at the bitter taste. If nothing else it tasted of Death. She instantaneously began to feel drowsy. The potion worked fast soon she could barely keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw as Fawkes swooping into her room for the night, to watch over his sleeping mistress and letting out a friendly warble as her door creaked open as someone joined his vigil.

 

Then all there was was black. Sagitta didn’t mind this part, it was what came next that she hated. A blinding white flash and she was on the battlefield, one that had become all too familiar. But this time she was in an unknown place. This was the start of the Death Eater’s conquering march into Hogwarts. If she looked behind her, she knew that surely she would see Hagrid carrying the “lifeless” body of Harry Potter, the giant bound in chains by her compatriots. She turned her attention forward, to the great bridge of Hogwarts. Blood coated the bridge in a thick layer by her feet, giants and trolls decimated the barrier of opposition that held back her fellow Death Eaters.

 

As with every dream she had in which she shared Bellatrix’s mind, Sagitta wanted to scream, to run, to do anything different but she never could. She was always fated to follow Bellatrix exactly. And then Voldemort’s voice rings out, signalling the start of the dream and halting the surrounding chaos and bloodshed.

 

“Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, be they man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.”

 

Even in a dream, the responding silence was deafening. Sagitta couldn’t help but feel a slight swell of pride in the Light. Even when all seemed lost, they stood defiantly against the Dark. Voldemort’s voice rang out again, this time directed at Hagrid. “Come.”

 

It was simple, direct, unable to misinterpreted. Sagitta felt saddened by the sight of her weeping mentor but she could offer no comfort, as Bellatrix felt no such sympathy. Instead her host trode forward, just behind her Dark Lord, following his every command. They moved silently for awhile, the only sound the bold march of the Death Eater’s footsteps. That was until they came into the sight of the castle’s defending army. “Stop,” rang out, punctuated by the shrill cry of McGonagall. It was a truly horrendous sound but not nearly as horrendous as the laughter that bubbled from Sagitta’s throat as Bellatrix laughed at seeing such pain. As other voices joined McGonagall’s chorus of pain, the laughter grew stronger and Sagitta felt dirtier. How she wished she could wake up, but she had sworn to see this dream through. Which meant she couldn’t wake, not yet.

 

“SILENCE!” Voldemort made himself heard over the cries of loss, cries of pain and insane laughter. Silence fell immediately, possibly due to the bright flashbang of a spell he had just cast to gain the attention of all present. “It is over, set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs.” Hagrid complied, still sobbing the entire time, if Sagitta’s heart hadn’t broken by now, it would have broken then. At the pure despair she saw in the kindly half giant’s features.

 

“You see?” Voldemort paced victoriously behind Harry’s ‘corpse’. “Harry Potter is dead. Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!”

 

A voice rings out, defiantly from the crowd before the castle and Sagitta can feel Bellatrix’s fiery hate at the one who dare interrupt her Lord. “He beat you!” It only took one voice and the cacophony of defiant cries rises again, once again to be silenced with another flash of Voldemort’s magic.

 

“He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds.” Bellatrix smirks her glee at the lie, the lie that would break the hope of any of the remaining defiant. Voldemort continues, “Killed while trying to save himself-” 

 

A figure breaks from the crowd and charges Voldemort, interrupting him but only managing to get himself disarmed with a flash of magic. His wand is thrown aside, and Voldemort laughs. “And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?”

 

That evil laugh bubbles from her throat again, and Sagitta feels Bellatrix’s utter delight. Then she finds herself speaking, “It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?” A flash of memories runs through Sagitta and Bellatrix’s shared mind, and Sagitta mentally shakes in rage at the fondness in which they are remembered.

 

“Ah, yes, I remember.” Voldemort looks down at the struggling boy, as Bellatrix grins gleefully at the idea of his demise. Voldemort continues to speak, “But you are a Pureblood, aren’t you, my brave boy?”

 

“So what if I am?” Neville challenges boldly.

 

“You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom.” Bellatrix’s smile falls from her face, Sagitta can feel it as the hate and fury boils up. She had so wanted to kill the boy, just like his parents.

 

“I’ll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore’s Army!” comes the rallying cry from Neville’s breast, even as the defending army cheers, taking up the cry.

 

“Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it.” Voldemort waves his wand, and a crash comes from one of the highest windows of the castle. Voldemort snatches an object from the air and shakes it out, the Sorting Hat. “There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts school. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won’t they, Neville Longbottom?”

 

He flicked his wand and Neville grows rigid, before Voldemort unceremoniously shoves the hat upon his head. Bellatrix delights in the maltreatment of both, Sagitta feels sick. “Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me.” Another flick of his wrist and Voldemort’s spell sets the Sorting Hat alight with flames.

 

And then chaos, as the Death Eaters were set upon by a swarm of people, as well as at least one giant. Grawp’s cries of ‘Haggar!’ broke Sagitta’s heart with their desperation but she knew that both would survive the upcoming battle, possibly due to Grawp’s intervention. 

 

Even as this was happening, from the forest came the centaurs, streaming out to flank the Death Eaters who promptly broke ranks in the surrounding chaos. Bellatrix sneered in disgust before unleashing several curses in the direction of the on coming centaurs. Sagitta gave a silent cry, sad to see so many fall to her aunt’s spells. She had always found the centaurs to be a lovely race, and to see so many die was devastating. The curses felt like ash in her mouth as Bellatrix continued to cast.

 

Then Bellatrix whirls, a scream issuing forth from Voldemort’s throat. Nagini lay decapitated in the dust of the battle, her blood streaming into the earth. Neville stood with the Sword of Gryffindor glinting in the weak sunlight as snake blood ran down the length of its blade. Sagitta felt Bellatrix’s fear and pain at the scream, and could do nothing as her host ran into the midst of the chaos, casting curses at any foe who crossed her path. The woman’s lack of care for her own well being, if her need for death and destruction was met, was staggering. Spells shot past her head, one almost grazing her cheek, and Bellatrix did not even flinch.

 

Bellatrix never strayed too far from her master’s side, so while he engaged Kingsley, Slughorn and McGonagall, she herself engaged Ginny, Hermione and Luna. And Sagitta could feel her delight, as each of the young witches struggled to take her down, yet she barely was touching her power. A Killing Curse burst from her lips, coming within an inch of Ginny. Sagitta knew this was close to the end of the dream, she knew the story of the war well. As if on cue, one voice rings above the noise of battle.

 

“NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!” Molly Weasley ran into her sightlines, blocking the girls from Bellatrix’s spells. Bellatrix’s insane laughter burst forth, delighted with the idea of a new challenger, with the idea of killing a blood traitor like Molly.

 

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Molly yelled to the three behind her, who scattered to aid in other fights. Molly sent spell after spell Bellatrix’s way, and slowly the delight turned into concentration, glee replaced with determination. Bellatrix’s smile became a snarl, and she redoubled her efforts. Both women were aiming to kill now, the time for games was done. Molly refused the aid of any other fighters, stating that Bellatrix was hers and hers alone. Slowly the other fights began to wane as friend and foe alike turned to watch the two battles happening in their midst. Two battles that would change the course of the war.

 

Bellatrix danced through Molly’s spells, becoming a deadly but graceful target, one that Sagitta couldn’t help but admire, even as she hated her aunt. She began to taunt her opponent, “What will happen to your children when I’ve killed you? When Mommy’s gone the same way as Freddie?”

 

Molly’s features turn positively feral and she screamed “You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!” Bellatrix let loose a devastating laugh, one that accounts of the battle had stated was a laugh of death, and Molly loosed a Curse, one that would end Bellatrix’s life, one aimed for the insane woman’s heart. Sagitta braced herself, knowing this would surely end the dream, but knowing it might cause quite a bit of pain. Either way it would end this hell.

 

But at the last second, Sagitta’s need to survive overtook her and she did what she had never done before in the dream, she took control of her host. Nimbly she danced out of the way of the Curse and it continued onwards, she heard a scream from behind when it hit but then she lost all control again in her shock. She shouldn’t have been able to do what she did. Sagitta was forced back into an observatory role as Bellatrix followed through with a Curse of her own, one that struck Molly squarely in the chest, ironically in the exact spot that Bellatrix was supposed to have taken the hit. Sagitta stopped paying attention, drifted back into the numbness of a blank mind as her host continued the battle, all she could do was pray for black.

 

It did come, eventually, after far too much blood had been spilt. Sagitta did not know who had won in the dream war but she had a sneaking suspicion that much had changed with her small intervention. But when the solace of black finally overtook her, she did not wake. No first she heard a voice she had been dreading.

 

It started with that damned laugh, “You did well dear niece, better than I could have ever wished. I have been trying to dodge that traitor’s curse for twenty years, and here you do it in a matter of weeks. You have freed me from the Limbo that trapped my soul, now I may return. You have done your family proud, have done me proud, have done Him proud, like the daughter He never had. We never had.”

 

The voice of her aunt fades with a chuckle.

 

Sagitta wakes up screaming and shaking. Mikhail is there waiting, and tries to calm her but nothing can be done, her eyes are wide in terror and she is babbling incoherently. He wishes he had asked Scott to stay up with him, she had always been better with Sagitta and her moods. As he tries to calm the girl he had known for years, Mikhail wonders as to the wave of magic and Dark light he had seen burst from Sagitta’s chest in the moments before she awoke. Fawkes had gone after it but even the phoenix had seemed rattled by whatever it was. Judging from Sagitta’s reaction, whatever part of her dream that gave the thing power was not something pleasant. He only hoped the young witch would be able to recover from whatever she had seen, and help him face whatever they had released.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here is Chapter One of "Of Ghosts and Roommates", my Harry Potter fan fiction that was inspired by a role play in the group Hogwarts A Roleplay on Ovipets. The character of Headmaster Mikhail Nikov and the group itself belongs to Chai Hallow on the site, and Professor Scott Lowe belongs to King Sherlyn on the site.
> 
> Sagitta's Playlist - https://open.spotify.com/user/zesraer/playlist/7e5kFo0p3GArQbOU8bLWE0


End file.
